El Error De Una Noche
by ILoveHinataCouples
Summary: Hola! soy nueva por aqui, bueno este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que les guste. Hinata le tiene una sorpresa a Naruto pero nunca se imagino lo que ocurriria esa noche... CAPI 5 UP...
1. El Error De Aquella Noche!

**HOLA... ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFICTION... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... / Y NO ME CRITIQUEN DEMASIADO... JIJIIJJI...**

**NASHY- CREO QUE EL FANFIC ESTA BIEN... QUE PIENSAS TU NATY??**

**NATY- DEMASIADO SANO, DEMASIADO SANO, ADEMAS ABURRE EN ALGUNAS PARTES...**

**NANNY- NO SEAS MALA... T-T ... HICE LO QUE PUDE... Y ADEMAS NINGUNA DE USTEDES ME AYUDARON**

**NASHY/NATY- POR ESO QUEDO MALLL!!**

**NANNY- T-T ... ESPERO QUE POR LO MENOS A USTEDES LES GUSTE...**

**NASHY/NATY- NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN, EN SERIO DISFRUTENLO...**

**Y POR ULTIMO... NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO O NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SE LOS DEBEMOS AL GRAN MASASHI KISHIMOTO...**

* * *

Estaba sola en mi casa, arreglando todo para una noche perfecta, me sentía feliz, llena de alegría, era la kunoichi mas feliz de toda la aldea. Me había casado con el amor de mi vida, el ahora respetable Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, era la heredera de mi prestigioso clan lo que a consecuencia me dejaba muchas responsabilidades, había unido la rama principal con la rama secundaria de el clan Hyuga. Que mas podía pedir era la mujer mas feliz de toda Konoha, y hoy que era el cumpleaños de mi amado esposo quería que fuera algo perfecto, por eso había dejado a Neji-nissan encargado de los asuntos del clan, iba a ser una sorpresa, Naruto-kun nunca se lo imaginaria.

- Muy bien, todo esta perfecto, nunca he hecho algo semejante, pero por Naruto-kun hago cualquier cosa, hasta parezco una loca hablando sola, jijiji-

- ding dong-

Oigo que tocan el timbre de la puerta.

- Que raro- Miro mi reloj, son las siete de la noche- Naruto-kun nunca llega tan temprano, pero no importa estoy segura de que es el, le dije a todos mis amigos muy claramente que hoy estaría ocupada- Corro a prender las velas del cuarto, apago todas las luces de la casa, estoy tan emocionada que no quepo en mi.

Me dirijo al recibidor y abro la puerta rapidamente.

- Estaba esperándote- Dije de la forma mas sensual que pude en ese momento, antes que Naruto-kun pudiera articular una palabra lo beso con desesperación, me hacia tanta falta.

Pero siento algo raro, raro pero nada de desagradable, su sabor es diferente, es frío pero no helado, agrio pero no amargo, con un toque de calidez que te hace querer profundizar mas, siento que al principio no me corresponde, obvio debe estar sorprendido, pero luego pone el mismo entusiasmo que yo profundizando aquel excitante beso.

Al estar todo a oscuras lo hacia ver todo mas interesante, se sentía tan bien, Naruto-kun nunca me había besado de esa forma, siento como una de sus manos sube por mi muslo alzando el traje corto que traía para esa especial ocasión, se siente diferente, muy diferente pero nada desagradable, sus manos se sienten frías, no calidas como siempre Naruto-kun las tiene, pero no me da tiempo de preocuparme por eso, ya que al tener esas manos frías sobre mi cuerpo causa cosas que Naruto-kun nunca había causado en mi, siento como una corriente corre por todo mi cuerpo, y me hace sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, yo no me quiero quedar atrás, después de todo, prepare todo esto para mi Naruto-kun, no quería dejarlo sin disfrutar, lo fui llevando hasta la sala que estaba a oscuras también y lo tire sobre el sillón (no me pregunten como encontré el sillón, mi cuerpo actuaba solo) me acosté encima de el quitándole la camisa pero nuevamente sentí raro, raro pero no desagradable, y empecé a tener miedo, ya eran demasiadas cosas que encontraba raras y lo peor de todo es que no me desagradaban para nada, al contrario me gustaba, me excitaban, y demasiado. Haci que decido hacer una prueba y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, se moriría ( de vergüenza, claro) en ese mismo instante.

- Na… Naru… Naruto-kun?- No recibi respuesta. Fui a encender la luz rápidamente ya que ahora no tenia la mayor idea de quien era el sujeto que tenia en el sillón, y estaba llena de vergüenza y de una tristeza increíble.

Cuando encendí la luz de aquella sala donde había disfrutado momentos tan hermosos con Naruto-kun, no pude ver nada y nadie mas que el mejor amigo de este, Uchiha-san, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, este estaba mirándome de manera suplicante y triste pero nunca pude ver un deje de arrepentimiento, que en el fondo muy en el fondo yo tampoco sentía.

- U… Uchiha-san… yo… yo…- No sabía que decir tenia tanta vergüenza.

- No tienes que decir nada, el único culpable aquí soy yo- Dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo, pero en su voz se notaba un deje de tristeza.

- Uchiha-san… no… yo debí…- El no era el único culpable yo debí preguntar antes, pero me deje llevar por sus besos, por sus caricias, Dios, ahora entiendo porque todas las chicas están detrás de él, pero que rayos estoy pensando, si yo amo a Naruto-kun…

- Tu no digas nada… aquí el único culpable soy yo, no te culpes de nada, que no la tienes, solo vine a decirte que el Dobe se tuvo que ir de emergencia a la aldea de Suna, que lo lamenta mucho y… que… te ama…- Estas palabras me dolieron y mucho, también pude ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, que aunque su rostro no demostrara sentimiento, sus ojos no lo podían evitar, Dios, tenia un esposo perfecto, una vida perfecta, y justo ahora tenia que suceder esto.

-Yo… yo… no se que decir…- era verdad no sabía que rayos decir en esa situación, estaba tan avergonzada, triste, me sentía culpable, me sentía una basura, era de lo peor.

- Tu no tienes porque decirlo… yo… yo solo lo siento, simplemente me deje llevar y cuando volví a la realidad ya era demasiado tarde- Me miraba fijamente, esa mirada tan oscura, tan fría, pero a la misma vez tan calida y decidida.

Yo no dije nada, no sabia que decir, estaba anonada. Así que simplemente desvíe la mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación en donde estábamos, pude ver por los reflejos como recogía su camisa del suelo con el signo Uchiha grabado en ella, y se la ponía nuevamente, pero que tonta fui, ni si quiera me di cuenta que esa no era la camisa que normalmente usaba Naruto-kun, pero que entupida, que tonta.

- Yo ya me voy, lamento mucho lo ocurrido, solo quiero que sepas que el Dobe tuvo mucha suerte de conseguir a una mujer como tu- Sin mas que decir se marcho, pude ver como se iba caminando lentamente, como si estuviera recordando lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, no pude mas, me tire en el suelo a llorar, llore y llore por toda la noche, no se cuando me quede dormida pero allí estaba tirada en el piso, con unos nuevos sentimientos que me oprimían el corazón, y que me hacían sentir la mujer mas despreciable del mundo.

La felicidad nunca dura para siempre, y la vida no siempre es perfecta, pero a veces deben pasar cosas para que nada sea rutinario.

ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO, SI DESEAN CONTINUACION, SOLO AVISENME, QUE SUS DESEOS SON ORDENES...

NASHY- Y EN LOS PROXIMOS FANFICS TENDRA AYUDA, DE DOS GRANDES MENTES... JIJIJJI

NATY- SIPPPPPP Y MUCHOOOO LEMMONNNNNN

NANNY- PERDONENLAS PORFAVOR. NO ESTAN BIEN DE LA CABEZA...

NASHY/NATY- DE QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO NAOMYYYYYYY

NANNY- UPSSSS, DEJEN REVIEWS BYE BYE

!#&#!


	2. PoRQuE?

**HOLA A TODOS ME EMOCIONE MUCHO POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y ANIMOS QUE RECIBI, Y PARA COMPLACERLOS, PORQUE SUS DESEOS SON ORDENES, LES TENGO OTRO CAPI... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

**NASHY/NATY: SIP DISFRUTENLO...**

**NATY: AUNQUE ESTE CAPI... **

**!#&**

**NANNY: NATYYY... DESPUES NOS DISCULPAMOS Y NO ADELANTES NADA DEL CAPI. .\ /.**

**BUENO LOS PERSONAJES DE NARU NO ME PERTECEN, LE PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO-SAMA...**

* * *

Cap. 2: Porque??

Cuando me desperté, sentía un dolor terrible en el cuerpo pero este no le ganaba al que sentía en el corazón, me levante del suelo y me dirigí a el baño necesitaba urgentemente darme una ducha, pensar, reflexionar en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Cuando sentí las gotas de agua caer sobre mi cuerpo sentí como todos mi pensamientos se iban de mi cabeza, pero luego recordé aquellas manos frías y electrizantes ( nashy: creo que Sasuke estaba haciendo sus jutsus en esos momentos, jijijiji… nanny: hazme el favor de salirte del fic, graciassss) aquellos labios, aquellas caricias.

- Dios que estoy pensando, Porque? Porque? - Repetía una y otra ves, chocando mi cabeza con la pared de la ducha- Porque no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza?, Porqueeeee?- Ya me estaba hasta volviendo loca.

Salgo de la ducha rápidamente y me visto tenia que ver a Naruto-Kun urgentemente, yo lo amaba a él y solo a el, o eso es lo que quería creerme por el momento, pero un momento, ahora no podía tenia una reunió con la Familia Hyuuga, tenia que arreglar unos asuntos con Neji-Nissan. Ayer lo había dejado demasiado ocupado con todo a él solo y no le podía pagar con esta moneda ahora, bien primero iría a arreglar las cosas del clan, y luego a hablar con Naruto-Kun. Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la Mansión Hyuuga.

- Buenos días Neji-Nissan, espero no haberte molestado mucho anoche - Dije tratando de no recordar nada de lo que había pasado

- No se preocupe Hinata-sama, y como le fue??- Gracias Neji-Nissan ¬-¬

- Pues yo… yo… ummm…- Lo mejor seria decir la mitad de la verdad, pero como podia mentirle, si no soy nada buena en mentir, y menos a el, que sabe todo de mi- Yo… pues veras nissan… Naruto-Kun esta en Suna… y pues…

-Ah si, ya recuerdo, me supongo el Uchiha fue a avisarle- Que la vida estaba en contra mia…

-Nooooooooooo digo siiiii… digo si, si me aviso- Que tonta puedo llegar a ser.

- Le sucede algo Hinata-sama- Me pregunto, su mirada estaba puesta sobre la mia esos ojos tan penetrantes que tenia Neji-Nissan parecía como si te estuviera leyendo toda la mente y el pensamiento.

-Yo… ajajá… no… no… Neji-Nissan cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de llamarme Hinata-sama, ya no soy tu superior, nunca mas, somos iguales- Con eso pude cambiar el tema, aunque en realidad no me gustaba que mi primo me llamara asi.

-Es la costumbre disculpeme, Hinata-Chan-

- Bueno, así esta mejor, vamos a organizar esos papeles que tienes ahí, que pronto comenzara la reunión - Bueno había esquivado una conversación que no seria nada buena, me debo un premio, pero lo que no puedo esquivar son los pensamientos nuevos que estoy teniendo, que me hacen sentir demasiado mal.

Durante la reunion no preste nada de atención, mi mente estaba en otro lugar, especifica mente en otra persona, que jamás crei haberme interesado, Uchiha Sasuke, el soltero de Konoha mas deseado por todas, y yo ya no era una excepción, pero porque?, porque?, esa pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza a cada segundo, yo que era tan feliz, yo que amaba a Naruto-Kun, que habia conseguido el respeto de mi Padre y Clan y junto ha esto el de toda la aldea, yo que era la respetable esposa del Maestro Hokage mas fuerte de todos los tiempos, porque?, porque? justo ahora tenia que pasarme esto, porque? Cuando termino la reunión no sabia de que rayos había tratado, me excuse con mi primo diciendole que me sentía mal, tenia que ver a Naruto-Kun seguro y este ya habia volvido de Suna.

Asi que salí directamente para la oficina del Hokage. Me tope con algunas personas conocidas por el camino pero en esos momentos no podía detenerme a saludar, tenia que hablar con Naruto-Kun, llego a la puerta de la oficina y la abro, olvide hasta tocar, estaba tan desesperada, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarme allí a nada y a nadie mas que a…

Continuara…

**NATY: BUENO, LO QUE HIBA A DECIR, DISCULPEN QUE NO HAIGAN HABIDO ENCUENTROS ENTRE ESTOS DOS PERSONAJES, Y MAS AUN QUE NO HAIGA LEMMONNNNNN TToTT**

**NASHY: LE PROMETEMOS QUE EL PROXIMO CAPI VA A TENER MUUUUUUUCHASSSSS SORRRRPREEEEEESAAASSSSSSS... JA... JA... JA... (RISA MALEVOLA)**

**NANNY: ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO... LES PROMETO QUE EL OTRO CAPI VA A SER MUCHO MAS LARGO Y SORPRENDENTE, YA QUE NO ESPERABA QUE ESTE ME QUEDARA TAN CORTITO, JIJIJIJI, ES QUE QUERIA DEJAR ALGO DE SUSPENSO, JIJIJIJI... TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS DE QUIEN SE PUEDE AVER ENCONTRADO HINATA, Y TODAVIA NOSE CUAL ESCOGER, SI USTEDES TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA ES BIENVENIDA...**

**LE AGRADEZCO MUCHO A LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONAS, QUE ME HAN DADO MUCHO ANIMO PARA SEGUIR CON EL FANFIC...**

**tsunade25**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**hinata-uchihadark**

**Ely Potter Black**

**Akai Karura**

**Hiromi-Ayanita**

**R33v.**

**beds**

**uchiha shio**

**Tenchi-Uchiha**

**hyuuga-hikari**

**Hinata.in.love15**

**hinatauchiha20**

**Nylleve Cullen**

**Miyuky-san**

**MaOkO**

**oSiToPaNdA** _(MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU ACLARACION, NO CREO PONER TAN RAPIDO LEMMON, JIJIJIJI, PERO SI ABRA UN MOMENTO EN QUE LAS COSAS SE PONDRAN FUERTES, JIJIJIJI, ASI QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS, ME SALVASTE DE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS)_


	3. AcEpTaNdOlO

**Hola, aqui de nuevo, trayendo para ustedes un nuevo capi, si me hizo un poco dificil hacerlo, ya que no queria que todo pasara tan rapido entre nuestroa personajes principales, tuve hasta que cortar un poco el fanfic, jijiji, sorry...**

**Naty: ToT Le corto la parte mas interesante, ToT, No puedo creerlooooo, ESA ERA MI PARTE!! ToT**

**Nashy: ya Naty, ya...**

**Nanny: Sorry Naty, pero te prometo que en el proximo capi la pondre, es solo que no quiero llevar las cosas tan rapido, sorry...**

**Naty: es... es... ta... bien... ToT...**

**Bueno, Naruto no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a kishimoto-sama**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Aceptándolo

_Así que salí directamente para la oficina del Hokage. Me tope con algunas personas conocidas por el camino pero en esos momentos no podía detenerme a saludar, tenia que hablar con Naruto-Kun, llego a la puerta de la oficina y la abro, olvide hasta tocar, estaba tan desesperada, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarme allí a nada y a nadie mas que a…_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Estaba sentado en el escritorio donde se suponía que estuviera Naruto-Kun. Yo simplemente no dije nada me volteé y me dispuse a salir de allí lo mas rápido que posible, pero el fue mas rápido y cerro la puerta antes de que yo pudiera salir, ahora me encontraba yo de espaldas a él, su mano que pasaba sobre mi hombro sosteniendo la puerta, su cuerpo cerca del mío, hasta podía escuchar su respiración. No moví ningún centímetro de mi ser. Que estaba planeando Uchiha-san??

- No quiero que pienses mal, es solo que no podemos seguir así, debemos aclarar las cosas, o es que pretendes huir de mi por toda tu vida - Esto último aunque no lo podía creer me lo dijo con cierto tono de tristeza.

Me gire lentamente quedando frente a él, por Dios su rostro era tan perfecto, y su mirada era tan misteriosa he interesante, Dios que estoy pensando? Me alejo de él y camino para tomar asiento, si él quería hablar, hablaríamos, no había otra opción. Siento como reflexiona antes de dar un paso, luego se sienta en la silla del Hokage.

- Primero que nada seria bueno explicar, porque estoy aquí y no Naruto - Empezó a explicar lo cual yo tan solo asentía, me sentía helada en esos momentos de los nervios, quería largarme de allí inmediatamente, pero algo me lo impedía- El baka de Naruto se quedara una semana en la aldea de Suna ya que tiene que arreglar unos asuntos con el Kazekage- Que?? Una semana??, pero que rayos había sido eso… sin Naruto-Kun una semana…. Y ahora que iba hacer??

- Yo… Porque… Tu… Que haces aquí?? - Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar en esos momentos.

- Bueno, como el Hokage no está, se supone que quede a cargo de todo un familiar cercano, ósea en este caso su esposa, Naruto me pidió que te ayudara con los asuntos de la aldea ya que también tu tendrías preocupaciones con el Clan - Muy bien ahora tendría que convivir con Uchiha-san toda una semana en lo que Naruto-Kun regresaba, lo que me faltaba - Claro yo respeto tu decisión, tu puedes decidir si quieres mi ayuda o no??… entiendo… que todavía estés un poco avergonzada por lo de anoche… pero todo fue un error, no??- Eso me dolió, no se porque me dolió, pero sentí como se me oprimía el pecho, pero porque me sentía así?, yo sabia que había sido un error, algo que jamás debió suceder, pero por que me sentía tan mal al ver la palabra error salir de sus labios…

- Porque te quedas callada, necesito tu respuesta- No sabia que decir, era obvio que necesitaba su ayuda, pero tenia que entonces estar horas a su lado, Naruto-Kun y Yo a veces nos quedábamos despiertos hasta la madrugada arreglando los asuntos de la aldea, no seria fácil pasar ese tiempo con Uchiha-san.

- Yo…yo…yo… - Nada salía de mi boca simplemente nada, era una decisión muy dura de tomar, se resumía en dos situaciones, o arruinar mi vida, o arruinar la aldea… que difícil no??

- Entiendo que me tengas miedo, y que pienses que quiero aprovecharme de ti, y mas aun por lo ocurrido la noche pasada, se que piensas que quizás me aproveche de ti, que debí decirte que no era Naruto, discúlpame, entiendo que no quieras estar ni un centímetro cerca de mi, sabes?? yo nunca te haría algo que tu no quisieras - con esa última frase terminó, esa última y tentadora frase, que te invitaba a pecar. A probar el mas dulce y delicioso manjar del pecado, ese exactamente era el problema, que mi conciencia decía algo, pero mi cuerpo y corazón otra cosa muy diferente.

En ese momento lo miro a los ojos, se notaba tristeza, soledad, el gran Uchiha Sasuke era un infeliz de primera, quien lo creería?, el frío y calculador Uchiha Sasuke, sufriendo. Al mirarlo supe que si no me enfrentaba a los hechos y seguía huyendo como antes solía hacer, no resolvería nada.

- Yo… acepto Uchiha-san… tan solo dime que tengo que hacer y lo haré y nunca pensaría tales cosas de ti, se que lo de anoche simplemente fue un error- dije regalándole una de las mejores sonrisas que podría darle en ese momento.

Vi como sus facciones cambiaron mostrando unas mas tranquilas… se levanto del asiento y fue a buscar una montaña de papeles que había en una esquina de la oficina. Los puso sobre la mesa. Si esa era el trabajo estarían allí toda la tarde, me arrepentí de haber dicho eso ya que vi a Uchiha-san buscando otra montaña de papeles mas enorme todavía, muy bien retiro lo antes dicho estaremos aquí hasta la noche.

- Muy bien, pues mientras tanto tenemos que organizar estas misiones en los diferentes rangos y luego escoger a que Ninjas encomendarlas- Retirado lo dicho de nuevo, ni en un día se podía hacer eso. Esto seria un trabajo para alguien como Naruto-Kun ( por sus jutsu de clonación).

Mientras clasificaban las misiones todo estuvo en silencio, a pesar de todo era tranquilizante estar allí, se sentía una paz y una tranquilidad increíble, se me olvidaba todo, pero cosas como roces de manos cada vez que iba a coger el próximo papel me traían a la cruda realidad de nuevo, estaba ahí con Uchiha-San, a veces cuando el no lo notaba se me le quedaba viendo, se veía muy lindo, cuando hacia cara de sorpresa, pensando que la misión que tenia en sus manos era una idiotez, o cuando la misión era muy retadora, formaba esa media sonrisa tan espectacular que me estaba haciendo adicta a ella. Cuando se cansaba tomaba un descanso poniendo sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza y miraba cada movimiento que yo hacia, eso me hacia sentir muy nerviosa, pero cuando lo miraba y el desviaba la mirada, se le veía gracioso. Uchiha-san era una persona normal con sentimientos como cualquier otra persona, no era el moustro que todos describían después de su regreso ha Konoha. Solo que necesitaba ha alguien que lo quisiera, a alguien que se preocupara por él, no las chicas de toda la aldea que se preocupaban solo y nada mas por el físico que este tenia, necesitaba alguien que aprendiera a valorar la persona que el realmente era.

- En que piensas tanto??- Fui interrumpida de mis pensamientos, cuando lo mire este me miraba con cierta sonrisa burlona en su rostro. - Fuiste a dar un paseo por el universo??-

- Yo… yo… no… solo… estaba…- Que vergüenza y ahora que le decía.

- Sabes?? es curioso que hayas ido ha dar una vuelta al universo, mirandome fijamente a mi- Ahora si me moria, me habia quedado observandolo, queee vergüenzaaaa…

- Yo… no… disculpeme Uchiha-San… no quise incomodarlo… es solo que pense… que usted no es tan mala persona como todos dicen- Vi como se sorprendió, para luego sonreirme, de una forma un tanto peculiar.

- Pensabas que era mala persona??- Ya hice uno de mis tontos comentarios de nuevo, pero porque esa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Yo… no… es… solo que eso decía… la gente…- Trate de excusarme

- Con que la gente decia eso- Otra vez yo y mis comentarios.- Sabes?? puedo ser malo cuando quiero y bueno cuando deseo, solo tiene que tratarse de la persona que me este acompañando - Ahora si sentia miedo, que queria decir con eso, vi que su sonrisa creció aun mas y ahora si estaba, confundida.

- Solo bromeo, aunque casi nuca lo hago, llamemos esto una prueba, sabes?? no puedes ir diciendole a las personas que conozcas por ahí que son buenas o malas cuando no las conoces muy bien a fondo, no debes ser tan confiada - Me dijo este con cierto tono de superioridad- Te podrían hacer daño- Que se creía?? Que yo no me sabia defender sola, ahora si me estaba molestando.

-Te… te… te equivocas, puedo verlo en tu ojos… no eres una mala persona… solo construyes un muro de ladrillo frente a tu corazón… para que las personas no puedan herirlo mas…- Dije estas palabras con toda la determinación que podía… y vi como se sorprendía por mis palabras.

Decidí pararme de la silla debia a marcharme, además ya era muy tarde, tenia que volver a mi casa, pero cuando lo hice la montaña de papeles que habia en la mesa por hecho del destino se deslizo. En un intento de que no se regaran todos los papeles, Uchiha-san y yo intentamos sujetarlos pero esto causo que nuestros rostros quedaran muy cerca, nos miramos fijamente vi como este se iba acercando mas a mi rostro.

- Que haces??… U… Uch… Uchiha-san- Pregunte temiendo la respuesta que este me daría.

- No algo que no quisieras - Con esto se acerco completamentente a mi juntando sus labios con los mios, me besaba desesperadamente, como si necesitara de todo mi ser, al principio yo no correspondía pero luego me deje arrastrar por el deseo que sentía, ya no habría marcha atrás.

**

* * *

**

**Espero que les haya gustado pronto traere conti...**

**Naty: ToT... DONDE ESTA MI PARTE... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (sacando a naty del cuarto) COMO ME PUEDEN HACER ESTOOOOO!!**

**Sorry, jijijiji... Bueno les agradezco mucho a las siguientes personas por sus reviews, ustedes me hace seguir subiendo capissss, muuuchas graxxxx...**

**_Ely de Morcef_**

**_yusha_**

**_Dark Amy-chan_**

**_uchiha shio_**

**_gaahina-4e_**

**_Ely Potter Black_**

**_oSiToPaNdA_**

**_Tenchi-Uchiha_**

**Muchas graxxx a todossss, se le quiere muuucho...  
**


	4. AmIgOs?

**Hola a todos denuevo... me disculpo un millon de veces por la tardanza, aqui trayendo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste, ya que lo hice medio dormida hablando con Naty por telefono, que no dejaba de regañarme por haber eliminado su parte por el momento, es que quiero que el fic se vea mas real, y no algo como un dia me enamoro de ti y al otro ya estamos juntos, quiero que estos dos personajes se conozcan mas mutuamente, que las cosas no vayan demasiado rapidas, espero que me entiendan...**

**Naty: Bueno yo la pude entender, pero como quiera, me duele que hayan pospuesto mi parte!! ToT**

**Nashy: ya naty, ya...**

**Nanny/Naty: Y tu de donde salistes??**

**Nashy: Sorry iba a ir al baño, ya me acuesto a dormir... T-T**

**Bueno, pues los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto... etc... etc... etc...**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Amigos??

Sentí como poco a poco mi resistencia se iba, como quedaba a su completo merced, como fácilmente podía ser una marioneta en sus brazos. Me sentí desesperada ya que mi conciencia gritaba, que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, pero mi corazón y cuerpo gritaban lo contrario. Sentí como me apegaba mas a él, y me sorprendí en cantidad, lo que aprovecho él, para profundizar aquel beso, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. A decir verdad nunca me había sentido algo así con Naruto-Kun, nunca mi cuerpo había deseado tanto algo. Sentí como saboreaba mi ser por completo, como se tomaba su tiempo, haciendo de ese beso algo mas duradero. Pero nuestra respiración se agotaba, así que dejo mi boca para ir bajando por mi cuello. No pude evitar gemidos y suspiros de placer, porque ya ni la razón ni la conciencia abundaban en mi ser, estas se habían marchado, no querían percibir con sus ojos el mas tentador pecado. Así que me deje arrastrar, me deje controlar como hace tiempo no lo hacia, el podía destruir mis defensas, podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, estaba a su completo merced. Note como se adueñaba de mi cuello como lo mordía, y luego lamia. Me sentía desfallecer con cada caricia, pero nada es para siempre. Escuchamos un ruido que nos hizo separar rápidamente. Estaba sonrojada a mas no poder. Que rayos había hecho?? y lo mas importante que rayos pensaba hacer??

Miramos a la dirección de donde provenía el ruido, encontrándonos, con un halcón, que en una de sus patas llevaba una nota. Nos miramos por primera vez después de lo sucedido, dándonos cuenta de la prometedora escena que le mostrábamos a esa ave, que jamás revelaría nuestro pequeño secreto. Uchiha-san fue hasta donde la ave y cuidadosamente agarro aquel pequeño papel.

- Creo que es para ti - Me dice, con su tono frío y tranquilo de siempre, al cual ya me estaba acostumbrando - Es de Naruto - Eso si no me lo esperaba, Naruto-Kun, le estaba siendo, no, ella… en esos momento me sentí la persona mas despreciable del mundo, volví a la realidad.

- Yo… yo… no quiero… no quiero leerlo - Le dije, no podía leerlo simplemente no podía, no podía ver las palabras de Naruto-Kun, simplemente no me las merecía.

- Yo menos, gommen - Sasuke Uchiha, no era un hombre de pedir perdón, y ahí estaba frente a ella, con la cabeza baja, esperando ser perdonado, y a si sin mas el era capaz de hacerme olvidar todo, era capaz de en una gran guerra sacarme una sonrisa, se estaba convirtiendo en algo especial en mi vida.

- No tienes porque disculparte, Uchiha-san- Y me sorprendí a mi misma, no había tartamudeado ni un poco, había sido firme, directa, determinada. Adjetivos que jamás creí ver en mi, y el también lo noto, aunque este no parecía sorprendido, sino podría decir contento, satisfecho, con esa media sonrisa que solo lo caracterizaba a él.

- Me gusta que seas así conmigo, me hace sentir importante - Puedo notar un brillo extraño en sus ojos, algo que jamás había visto en él - Porque? Porque justamente tuviste que ser tu?

- Me he preguntado lo mismo miles y miles de… de… de veces - Conteste con toda sinceridad, con él podía abrirme por completo, mostrar lo que realmente era.

- Es que es imposible no fijarse en ti, eres única, sabes? - Me sentía tan bien al escuchar sus palabras, palabras que se que solo son para mi y para nadie mas. Cuantas chicas darían su vida por que Uchiha-san tan solo las mirara y yo lo tenia al frente de mi mirándome de esa forma que el solo sabe mirar, con toda su atención puesta en mi, cualquiera diría que soy una chica muy afortunada, pero en realidad me sentía una basura. Estaba casada con Naruto-Kun, le estaba siendo infiel con su mejor amigo, y le estaba quitando el tiempo a Uchiha-san, el podría haberse fijado en otra. Porque justamente en mi??

- Uchiha-san… yo siento… que usted esta perdiendo el tiempo conmigo… yo -

- Solo quiero tu amistad, permíteme solo eso, Onegai - No podía decirle que no, una amistad no se le niega a nadie, y talvez, solo talvez, estos sentimientos que me oprimen el pecho podría convertirse en un bonito sentimiento de amistad, o talvez podían crecer aun mas, debía arriesgarme.

- Yo… si acepto su amistad uchiha-san- le conteste con la mejor sonrisa que podia poner en esos momentos.

- Primero que nada deberías dejar de llamarme así, me fastidia un poco- Me dijo con media sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ummm, Sasuke-san estaría bien?? - Pregunté con tono un poco burlón, que no paso desapercibido por él, lo que al instante hizo que me sonrojara.

- Hai, esta mucho mejor - Volvió al lugar en donde estaba sentado, recogió algunos documentos, y se dirigió a la puerta, yo confundida miraba todos sus movimientos, lo que el rápidamente noto. - No decías hace unos minutos que te tenias que ir. Pues como eres mi nueva amiga he decidido acompañarte.

- Ohhh… arigatou…- Recogí mis cosas y lo seguí, caminábamos en silencio por las calles de Konoha, el ambiente entre nosotros seguía tenso por lo que había pasado minutos antes.

Era increíble como la atmósfera podía cambiar entre nosotros. Primero lo equivoco con otra persona, luego acepto estar a su lado, nos besamos desesperadamente y ahora pretendemos ser solo amigos. En realidad no entendía nada, pero si las cosas estaban tranquilas así, dejaría las cosas como estaban.

- Ya llegamos - Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. - Hasta mañana -

- H… hai… hasta mañana Sasuke-san, espero que duermas bien-

- Lo intentare - Y antes de irse saco algo de su bolsillo - Toma, no podría quedarme con esto, se que es para ti y aunque no quieras leerlo, por lo menos debes tenerlo contigo.- Me entrego la nota que Naruto-Kun había enviado para mi y así sin mas se marcho.

Entre al interior de la casa, veía todo tan vacío, me sentí tan sola, pero en cierto modo me lo merecía. Estaba demasiado cansada para reflexionar acerca de los sucesos que habían ocurrido, deje la nota en la mesa que estaba junto a la cama y me dispuse a descansar. Mañana seria otro día.

**Le agradezco mucho a las siguientes personas por los reviews, que son los que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y escribiendo, los quieroooooo...**

**_Hiromi-Ayanita_**

**_Ely Potter Black_**

**_Tenchi-Uchiha_**

**_Nylleve Cullen_**

**_hinatauchiha20_**

**_hyuuga-mandy_**

**_vegetapr69_**

**_Hinata.in.love15_**

**_uchiha shio_**

**_hinata-uchihadark_**

**_Dark Amy-chan_**

**_AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki_**

**_Gabriela Ines_**

**_oSiToPaNdA_**

**_Luchia-dono_**

**_MaOkO_**

**Gracias mil vecesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**


	5. EnAmOrAnDoMe De Ti

**Hola, y primero que nada, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon... sorry por actualizar tannn tarde, es que estaba de vacaciones, sorry, sorry, sorry... Pue espero que el capi sea de su agrado, los quieroooooo muchoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

**Naty: y mi parte?? o.O**

**Nanny: jajajajaj... como estas naty, tanto tiempo, jajajaja**

**Naty: y mi parte??**

**Nanny: pues veras... todavia no he decidido ponerla, jajajaja, que bien no...**

**Naty: NANNY!!**

**!#&#**

**Nashy: bueno ya que nanny y naty estan bien ocupadas, lo digo yo... naruto no nos pertenece es de kishimoto, ya esta bien... adios...**

Capitulo 5: Enamorándome de ti

Al abrir los ojos, me encontré rápidamente con un sobre encima del escritorio, supe en ese momento que era la nota que había mandado Naruto-Kun. Que diría?? Pensaba una y otra ves. Pero me daba miedo lo que podía contener esa nota, tenia un mal presentimiento. Después de tanto meditar decido que no saldré de dudas al menos que no leyera su contenido de una vez y por todas. Cojo el sobre entre mis manos y me dispongo a abrirlo, cuando puedo notar ya casi la letra de Naruto-Kun…

Ding- Dong

…Se escucha el timbre de la puerta, cierro el sobre nuevamente, me levanto de la cama, y miro el reloj que estaba justo en donde había dejado el sobre la noche anterior. El reloj marcaba las 7:10 de la mañana. Quien podría ser a esta hora?? Baje rápidamente las escaleras, a lo mejor era Neji-Nissan, y le había ocurrido algo a él o a lo mejor era un problema acerca del clan, podían ser muchas cosas, así que me apresure lo mas que pude a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrí me sorprendí de sobremanera. De todas las personas que podían haberme visitado esa mañana nunca imaginé volverlo a ver a el, a Uchiha-san, con esa sonrisa única en su rostro parado al frente de mi puerta, con una mano apoyada en el marco de esta.

- U… U… Uchiha-san, que hace aquí??- No podía creer, que precisamente él estuviera al frente de la puerta de mi casa, es que no podía creerlo, tantas personas que pudieron a ver tocado la puerta, tenia que ser precisamente él.

- Que te dije acerca de llamarme así- Me dijo mientras hacia cara de asco, en verdad le molestaba que le llamara así, pude notarlo.

-Discúlpeme, Sasuke-san- Le dije mientras lo invitaba a pasar a la casa, seria muy descortés de mi parte si lo hubiera dejado allí a fuera, no me agradaba mucho la idea ya que tenerlo de nuevo aquí me ponía muy nerviosa. Como no me pareció conveniente llevarlo a la sala por lo pasado días antes, se me ocurrió invitarlo a la cocina con la excusa de que estaba apunto de desayunar, de una vez lo invite a que me acompañara y el gustoso acepto.

- Sabes? Tampoco me gusta que me digas "Sasuke-san", ni que me hables de usted, no tiene sentido, tenemos la misma edad- Me dijo ya sentado en la mesa mirando cada uno de mis movimientos.

- Y como quiere que le diga?, gommenasai, como quieres que te diga? Ummm…, Sasuke-Kun??- Pregunte inocentemente sabiendo que eso le molestaría, y le recordaría a sus locas fans, en cierto modo me gustaba verlo molesto.

- Eso lo odio aun mas, y creo que ya lo sabias??- Me miro alzando el ceño, la verdad es que se le veía una expresión muy graciosa y no pude evitar reír. Se le veía muy lindo de esa manera- Con que te parezco gracioso… - Mas fue una afirmación que una pregunta. Lo que me hizo reír aun mas.

- Discúlpame, Sasuke-san, no quise incomodarte… Es solo que…-

- Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita, lo sabias??- Me corto, dejándome sorprendida por su comentario.

- Arigatou…- Dije sonrojada, estaba muy nerviosa, lo que causo que torpemente al volver a coger el cubierto con el que estaba preparando el desayuno, tocara con mi dedo índice la hornilla. No pude evitar que de mi boca saliera un gritillo por el dolor que sentí. Estaba rogando a dios, que Sasuke-san no se diera cuenta. Que pensaría de mi?? Soy tan torpe que hasta me quemo en la cocina. Pero el dedo me empezaba a doler mas y mas, sentía como me latía, y no pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas por el dolor. Pero que débil podía llegar a ser.

- Que sucede??- Me pregunta, yo tan solo muevo mi cabeza para ambos lados, en forma de negación , para hacerle saber que no me pasaba nada, pero el no estuvo tranquilo con esa contestación. Sentí como se paraba de la silla, e iba caminando hacia la dirección en la que yo estaba.- Hinata, que te sucede??- Vuelvo a negar- Mírame- Me cogió suavemente por el mentón, y dirigió mi cara para que lo mirara fijamente- Porque lloras??- Me sentía muy tonta en esos momentos, me sentía tan pequeña a su lado, en contrario de cuando estaba con Naruto-Kun, con Sasuke-san me sentía una niña, una niña que podía estar tranquila, porque estaba siendo protegida. Sabia que se vería muy tonto de mi parte, pero le mostré el quemazón que tenia en el dedo índice.

- Con que eso fue lo que paso- Dijo sonriéndome como el solo lo sabia hacer, mientras cogía mi mano herida entre sus manos y le daba leves caricias a mi dedo- Me asustaste, te duele mucho??- Simplemente asentí, estaba hipnotizada, con aquellos ojos, con aquellas caricias, que hacia que mi piel completa se erizara, pero aun mas me sorprendí , cuando introdujo mi dedo con mucho cuidado en su boca, no podía articular ni una sola palabra, no podía describir las diferentes sensaciones que sentí. Simplemente ahí estaba al frente suyo, hipnotizada, con la boca entreabierta, observando como jugaba con mi dedo dentro de su boca haciendo diferentes movimientos que me mataban y me traían a la vida de nuevo. Sentí como su lengua se apoderaba de todo aquel pedazo de mi piel y como daba leves caricias con esta, me sentía desfallecer.- Ya se te alivio el dolor??- Me pregunta con un tono muy sensual, que me hace volver loca. Y donde había quedado el dolor, porque ahora lo que sentía era un placer increíble, a donde se había marchado el dolor??

Tenia aun mi mano entre sus manos dándole leves caricias, lo que al darme cuenta interrumpí, sino, no sabría lo que iría después.

- A… A… Arigatou… Sasuke-san… fue… fue… muy amable de tu… parte- Le dije dándole la espalda para volver con mi tarea de preparar el desayuno.- La comida estará lista dentro de unos minutos, si quieres puedes ir a sentarte.

- No quiero, quiero quedarme aquí, observándote- Se que lo hacia por molestarme, sabia que me ponía nerviosa, y le gustaba verme así, indefensa ante el.

Trate como pude de terminar el desayuno, ya que o se me caía algo o hacia algo mal, o le echaba de mas o le echaba de menos, y en una ocasión confundí el azúcar con la sal, de verdad que fui horrible. Pero para el fue todo lo contrario, ya que pude notar que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de tal manera, y por una parte eso me alegraba, ya que yo era la razón de esas sonrisas, eso me hacia sentir muy feliz.

Al terminar de preparar el desayuno el cual había sido el mas largo de mi vida, no sentamos en la mesa a ingerir los alimentos, y hablamos de cosas neutrales, tales de cómo te va en la vida? o cosas así, siempre evitábamos el tema de Naruto-Kun, hablábamos mas bien de la vida de Sasuke-san, de mis nuevas responsabilidades como líder del clan, o otras cosas por el estilo, pero nunca se toco el tema de Naruto-Kun. Se sentía tan bien hablar así con el. Pude aprender muchas cosas de el que antes ignoraba, desde que le encantaban las cosas dulces, hasta que le gustaba dormir en pantalones largos y sin camisa, cosa que cuando me dijo no pude evitar imaginármelo, lo que causo que me pusiera completamente roja y pudiera sacarle otra de sus hermosas sonrisas. Estuvimos horas y horas hablando, de lo que nos gustaba de lo que no tanto, de lo que no soportábamos. Me sentía tan bien a su lado. Hablamos y hablamos hasta que ya no nos quedaron palabras y simplemente nos mirábamos, y luego reíamos. No importaba si estuviéramos formando un alboroto o simplemente estuviéramos callados, todo se sentía súper bien a su lado. Todo era perfecto, pero no todo era color de rosa, y lo que opacaba esa felicidad que sentía en esos momentos era que yo era una mujer casada, que tenia u esposo fantástico, y que justo me estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo por el error de una noche.

Ya llegaba el momento de la despedida ya que el sol se estaba ocultando, el debía volver a la oficina en donde Naruto-Kun lo había dejado encargado y yo debía de seguir con los quehaceres de la casa.

- Bueno, pues hasta aquí, me encanto estar contigo, en años me había sentido tan bien, como en familia- Al decir esto ultimo sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, pude notarlo, ya lo conocía perfectamente.

- No… no todo siempre es perfecto, pero a veces hay que aprovechar los momentos felices y olvidarnos un poco de la gran felicidad, no crees Sasuke-san?? También pase un momento muy bonito- con esto nos despedimos y yo me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación.

Al llegar pude notar el sobre encima de la mesa que estaba cerca de la cama, y lo sostuve entre mis manos, ese era el momento de abrirlo, no había otro momento, ese era el adecuado. Abro el sobre lentamente saco la nota que había adentro, voy leyéndola lentamente, y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, deje caer la nota al suelo, y no pude evitar llorar. La nota en el suelo decía…

Continuara…

**Graxxx por leer y por sus lindos reviews, me hacen sentir muy biennnn en el corazon, ya que mi cuerpo esta muy adolorido (naty:te lo mereces, nanny: TToTT), agradezco a las siguientes personas:**

**Luchia-dono**

**Tenchi-Uchiha**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga**

**Ely Potter Black**

**uchiha shio**

**hinatauchiha20**

**AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki**

**MaOkO**

**hinata-uchihadark**

**Hinata.in.love15**

**oSiToPaNdA**

**hyuuga-mandy**

**Nylleve Cullen**

**Graxxxx de todo corazon, ustedes me hacen sentir cosas muy bonitas... Graxxx por todos los reviews, se les quiereeeeeeeeeee un montonnnnnnnnnnnnn**


End file.
